As a part of the energy problems which have been raised in recent years, the extensive utilizations of natural energy such as wind power, water power, sunrays and so forth have attracted general attention, and various kinds of motive and power generating equipments has been proposed and developed. Among them, concerning the electricity generation by wind power, considerably large scaled electricity generating equipments by wind power has been installed and operated in test run.
However, as these kinds of conventional electricity generating equipments by wind power are mostly assembled by the two sail arm propellers rotating in a vertical level having horizontal rotary shaft, they needed a considerably large diameter for increasing the power generating capacities, therefore the total height of central supporting device had been very tall, and they had difficulties that their manufacturing, installation and maintenance costs including their structures, mechanical strength and maintainability were going to increase, and also, their locations of installation were restricted to the limited areas. Furthermore, as their inertial moments of rotary parts were comparatively smaller for their large scaled dimensions, their rotating speeds and torques were going to vary by an instantaneous variation of wind velocity.
The present invention has been executed and improved in consideration to the above mentioned prior aspects of the electricity generation by wind power. Therefore the invention aims to provide a wind power prime mover which is hardly affected by an instantaneous variation of wind velocity, of which costs of manufacturing, transport, assembly and maintenance are comparatively reasonable, and which is suitable for the electricity power generating equipment being hardly restricted to the location of installation.